Night Blooms
by Jennysue222
Summary: One night Rose could night sleep, when she goes to relax down in her common room something starts. Please Read and Review! Open challenge to anyone who can fix my grammar PM to help
1. Thursday Night

Chapter 1

I kicked my feet out from the tangle of sheets and grabbed my jumper and left my dorm. It was the middle of the night close to two in the morning and I could not sleep. My mind was rushing around which made sleep impossible. I made my way down the spiral tower stairs to the common room hoping to find something that would either help me sleep or give me something to do.

The fire was still only begging to die down, the chairs and tables were disserted. I made my way to the fireside. It was only when I was standing behind the chair closet to the fire that I noticed that is someone else sitting on the floor.

"Scorpius, what are you doing up?" He jumped at that sound of my voice but relaxed when he saw that it was me

"I always come down here when I can't sleep"

"So you can't sleep a lot?" I sat down on the floor near him and looked to see what he was doing. He was holding the daily profit and doing the crossword. He was wearing red pajama buttons and a grey jumper.

"Like once or twice a week, no one else ever comes down here. Why can't you sleep?" he looked up from his puzzle.

"I don't know just couldn't get comfortable, so I decided to come down here."

"Well, Welcome to the club" He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

We sat there talking and joking, and I helped him figure out the crossword. Soon the Puzzle was forgotten in quite laughter.

"You know what I just figured out?" Scorpius asked.

"That it is nearly five?" I answered 'when did it get so late'

"Well yes that, but it think this is the first time you and me have ever been alone together." He looked as if he was trying to recall another time like this, just the two of us having fun, alone.

"Well with my family it is hard to get any alone time, though I think now I think I should start not being able to sleep more often. I never thought the common room could be so peaceful." I mused out loud.

"Hay now this is my spot, I let you hang out with me once, but if you…" I cut him off

"What, you don't enjoy having me around" I gave him a playful push.

He let my light push tip him over so he was now lying on his back. His knees still pulled up and his head resting near the foot of the nearest armchair.

"Oh yes how could I not want to have you around, I just love when you hit me" his voice was alive with playful sarcasm. He returned my punch with a fake hit to my side. Flowing his lead I fell lightly on to him so I was now lying across his chest.

"Rose you weigh a ton for such a tiny thing, now come on, get off." he teased me.

'He wanted to play that way', "why should I?" I was giggling now "What are you going to do"

"This!" and in a swift movement he flipped me over on to my back and he was on top of me tickling my sides. I wriggled to try and get away, but he had a firm hold.

"Okay-stop-you-win." I choked out trying to keep quiet as possible.

His hands stops, and he looked up at my face, making sure I was not about to try something else. We were both breathing hard with laughter. His eyes met mine and I felt a warm flush creep up my neck to my face. His sliver blue eyes looked confused and somehow hungry. The way we were positioned now seemed much closer and much less playful. His face was inches from mine and his body still hovered over me.

I felt my head rise and saw his face draw closer, are lips met and a shiver ran though my entire body. His silky smooth lips moved mine, and mind only thought was to returning every motion his lips made. My hands lifted and wrapped around his neck.

His body was now pressing gently in to mine. One hand was still on my waist but now his fingers were sliding under my jumper felling the skin of my lower back. The other arm was being used to keep the majority of his weight off me.

He broke the kiss and brushed his lips against my neck "Rose" he whispered softly near my ear. He began kissing and tracing lines in my neck with his tongue.

I was lost; my head was swimming in a haze. As he kissed me, my body relaxed further. My hands were now searching, trying to find his skin under his clothes. He shivered at the fell of my cold hands on his warm back, but I barely took notice. I was feeling from under the cotton the muscles of his back and how smooth his skin was.

The hand that was hold my back clenched as my lips found he ear and kissed the lobe of it. He relaxed he hand and began moving it I felt the feel of his thumb leave my hip and then I felt my shirt and jumper being pulled as one away from my torso. It was like he was controlling my body now as my arms dropped to the floor above my head. His other hand joined the other and he pulled off my top, so I was they're laying between his legs topless but for the red bra I was wearing.

I watched him as he took in the sight of me; it looked like he was memorizing every line of my body like this was his one chance to see it. His fingers skimmed the top of my breast tracing the line of fabric. My breathing hitched and he looked at up to me he leaned in and lightly kissed my lips again. He then moved his lips to my cheek, my chin, my neck, my color bone, and then he reached my breast. He kissed the top of one of them while again tracing the line of the fabric with his fingertips.

I needed to kiss him again, I pulled his face up to mine again and deeply kissed him, and when my lips parted his did to and are tongues met twisting together like are bodies were now doing I rolled to my side taking him with me. Then he moved so I was now on top of him, my thighs straddled his hips. I moved my hands like his and began to remove the cloth from his chest. He allowed this finishing the process by tossing his shirt next to wear mine lay.

It was my turn to stare I took in the sight of his pale skin and how the contours of his muscles made deep shadows in the dying firelight. I leaned back down and kissed his neck, I felt the shiver roll down his frame. He held the back of my neck and brought my face back up to his.

He kept me there for a long while; it seemed are mouths were made to fit together. Are breathing was ragged and quick. Once again he rolled me to my side. And I felt cool air hit my face; he was once again kissing around what remained of my top. As his hand moved down to the skim the top of my pants my breathing hitched and my mind forced out the first addable word since he first kissed me, "Wait." The word was nothing but a whisper but he stopped moving and looked up at me.

"Why?" he took a deep breath in, "I want you now, don't you want me?" His eyes were digging into mine and my minds resolve wavered.

"I just, not now, not here" was the only sentence my mind could form.

We laid there on the floor of the common room face to face, his arms warped around me, mine caressing his chest. We both attempting to regain are breath and control over are actions. After both are breathing was back to normal I kissed him lightly on his lips. He returned the kiss with the same pressure, when we broke apart he drew in a long breath.

"Scorpius, now that we have some sense over are selves can I can I ask you something?" I wondered.

"Rose I think I have the same question as you but what is it" His voice was warm and soft I had never noticed how smooth his voice was until now. "Rose?" he pulled me out of me thoughts.

"What just happened?" I ask the question that my sensible side was screaming at me.

He pulled my a little away from him so I could se his face as his gave me a disabling face "Well, we snogged each other, and took of each other shirts, and then we were snogging some more, and then I then you stopped it and ask me that question." He was grinning as he finished and then kissed the tip of my nose.

I pushed on his chest with my hand, "yeah I got that" I looked down at my nearly exposed chest "I was kind of more wondering who we got from you tickling me to this" I gave a pointed look at his torso.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I can't really remember how, but we both just started on each other at the same moment." He gave me a little squeeze.

He laughed, "The one time were alone we end up all over each other. James, Al and Hugo are going to kill me aren't they?"

I pulled my self up on one elbow, "Why you're not going to tell them are you?" I was scared now, my cousins and brother might kick Scorpius up the arse but they are one, never going to let me live this down, and two never let me be alone with a guy until I'm thirty.

Scorpius was smiling at me and bought me back down off my elbow and kissed my forehead. "Well no I won't but I think when I tell them I am planning on asking you out they might freak out." He concluded this statement by kissing my stunned lips.

'He wants to ask me out! He likes me? What they bloody hell is going on' my mind was racing all but forgetting I was in his arms and the fact he was probably expecting a more enthusiastic response to his last words. 'Do I even like him, yes you did have a crush on him for the first three years at Hogwarts but she was over that wasn't she, but just look at him, but he is your friend, and best friends with your brother and cousins. But look at him.'

"You want to be my boyfriend?" The statement came out more shocked then I would have liked him to hear.

"Well, yeah but if you don't I just thought that..." He trailed off his eyes now looking away and he started to look for his shirt and mine.

"I Just didn't think you felt like that and I wasn't" my voice broke off as we both looked up, we could hear the first people stating to get up and get ready for their Friday classes. He jumped and grabbed are cloths and tossed mine to me.

"Here! Hurry, get back to bed or at least the Shower before they see you." We both tossed back on are shirts and Jumpers. I didn't want to leave the conversation like that, as he turned to get back to bed I caught hold of his arm. He turned to face me.

"Look I didn't say no or yes, I need to think, you understand that right." I looked in to his eyes trying to make him understand. "Meet me here when everyone has gone to bed tonight."

"I will be right here waiting" he pulled me over and crushed his lips against mine. I responded and my brain was begging to fall back in to a fog when a loud noise made us both jump apart and leave.

I hurried back up to my room, dazed and panting from the goodbye kiss. I made it to my room and into my bedroom with out anyone seeing me. I climbed back into bed and even though I had not slept at all, sleep now was more elusive than ever.

Within fifteen minutes I could hear the sheets of the others move around me. I had made it back just in time. I lay there for a while trying to get some tiny amount of rest in. When I admit that sleep is out of my reach I grabbed my bathrobe and headed of to the shower, maybe the hot water will help me think everything over.


	2. A Long day

(Authors Note, Okay so you really don't have to read this chapter to understand the rest of the story. I just wanted you all to know a little bit more about Scorpius. Enjoy!)

I couldn't get the smell of her hair out of my mind. Sweet and light, like a wildflower, and the feel of he skin under me. I was lost in thought trying to get ready for class. It was only when Al yelled to me that I realized just how distracted I was.

"Hay Scorpius you in there! Are you trying to start a new fashion trend? I don't think backwards pants will ever catch on."

I look down to see that I had managed to put my pants on the wrong way.

"Ah no that was not the plan, just got a lot on my mind this morning." Al could always see through me when I was trying to hide something. So I was doing my best not to lie, just not let him know what I did last night.

"Like what? I know its that crush you wont tell me about isn't it!" Al smirked in triumph when I started at him dumbfounded. Trying to go with the plan not to lie I decided not to try and deny it.

"Yeah, it's a girl. How did you know?"

"Well ever since we got back to Hogwarts you have been acting all different. You don't check out any girls anymore. I figured you had your sights on one."

"You know Al I think you are much smarter than I have been telling everyone."

"So now that I figured it out, you going to tell me what girls got you so flustered?"

"Not yet, I think I'm ready to make my move and really if I tell you know you might just go off and doing something stupid and mess it up for me." This was all true. Really Rose was like a sister to Albus, and when he figures out that I want her. Well I just hope that are friendship will count for something.

"Oh thanks, good to know you trust me so much." He punched me and started to the door. "Come on we better get down to breakfast." He left and after taking a deep breath I followed him.

Down in the great hall I walked over to our group of friends who were already sitting down enjoy a carefree morning. Only when I sat down did I look over to see Rose sitting five feet away on the other side of the table. This was normal she usually sat with her girlfriends in the morning. What weren't normal this morning were the light circles under her large chocolate eyes. She blushed when she spotted me out the corner of her eye. I quickly looked away trying not to give Al any hints to guess the identity of my secret crush.

This was going to be hard because I shared both Friday classes with Rose and Albus. First was Herbology. After breakfast the three of us left the great hall and headed down to the green houses with the others sixth years that progressed to the NEWT level. Conversation was quite and light. I noticed that Rose was being less talkative than normal like I was.

We entered the Green house and were all greeted by professor Longbottom. "Ms. Weasley are you alright you don't look well."

"I'm fine professor I just didn't get any sleep last night" she ended this with a huge yawn and swayed ever so slightly.

"I think I would be best if you missed today's lesson in favor of getting some rest. I will let you know what you missed." Professor Longbottom said giving Roses a kind smile.

I watched Rose as she glanced over at me. She gave a quick little wave to Al and me, and she left. I watched her go, seeing her hurry back to the cattle out the windows of the greenhouses. 'What the hell was I thinking she's not going to say yes. She just wants to turn me down lightly.' Al was almost right when he guessed I had hade a crush on a girl since start of term. It was very clear in my mind, the day I realized that Rose was more than just my mates cousin.

It was three months ago, back in July while I was visiting Albus. Roses and her family were spending the weekend with the Potters like I was. It was on Saturday Afternoon When all of us kids decided to go swimming at the nearby river. The whole group conceited of Albus, James, Hugo, Roses, Lilly and me. We laughed and joked on the short walk down to the riverbed.

When we got down the small rocky beach next to the river we put down a blanket and everyone got ready to go in to the water. It was a very hot day and the water in the river only had a very slight current. It was if the river itself was too lazy from the heat to do anything more than move a slowly as possible. The boys and me were the first to jump in; the water felt cool and refreshing after the walk. I had taken no noticed of the girls as they got ready and came in to the water.

After the very long water fight between us all, the girls decided to get out and rest on the bank. It was then that I really saw Roses for the first time. She was waist deep in the water and walking out of the water to the blanket. How I had not noticed what she was wearing before now was beyond me. She had a red bikini on; it matched the color of her hair. It was not skimpy but it hugged ever curve of her slim body. Which until no I hadn't noticed how blessed she was, her breast were perfect and round, and as her slender legs emerge out of the water I a transfixed on how the moved.

I always had thought of roses as a tomboy, my friend almost one of the guys. She fit in with my group of friends seamlessly. I had not noticed the women she had become in the last five years, but she had become a women and a stunningly beautiful one at that.

The bell to signal the end of class was what pulled me out of my daydreams of rose and her laying on the beach in her bathing suit. I walked with Al back to the castle for lunch and our last class of the day.

As I ate lunch I thought about how my crush had grown on Rose had grown since we had returned to Hogwarts. At first I pushed the memory of the river out of my mind. Still I began to notice myself paying more attention to my friend. I began to pay attention to how she walked, her laugh, and the way she bit her lip hen she was thinking hard. What I had thought was a physical desire had grown in to a full-blown crush.

Last night was like a dream in my mind. I had been startled to see her up that late at night and wanted to know what was troubling her. I had tried to make her laugh and I was glad to see her smile. It was effortless with Rose; I didn't have to try and be something around her. When I had stopped tickling her and I looked in to her eyes he saw something there. It was like surprise but warmer it was welcoming. I did not plan to do it but I found myself kissing her and she was kissing me back. I thought this meant that she shared some feelings for me to, but what if she didn't, what if she regretted it.

I worried as the next lesson went on around me. I had not seen Rose since I'd had lost sight of her wavy red hair turn into the castle. My only comfort was the last kiss we had shared. She had locked her body to mine and returned every kiss I had given her.

At dinner I decided to ask Rose's best friend is she had seen her today.

"Hay Heather, you seen Rose today, She barrowed a book from me and I need it back but I haven't seen her since she left the greenhouse?" I added the lie about the book because I didn't want Heather to ask question.

"Ha, she is passed out in the dorm, I tried to wake her up before dinner but she just mumbled something about being up all night reading. I swear that girl is going to study herself to death."

Heather ended her speech and turned to leave. I finished my dinner and walked alone back to the common room. I decided to fallow Roses lead and catch a catnap before tonight. I told the guys that I was not feeling well and went up stairs. I set my alarm to go off at twelve thirty and cast a charm so I would be the only one who could hear it so I could sneak out with out getting caught. As I fell into sleep her face was there in front of my eyes. Her Brown eyes were piercing me and I hope that tonight she would be able to see me as something more than a friend.


	3. The Answer

(AN; I hope you all are enjoy the story don't forget to R&R)

Chapter 3

Scorpius face was swimming around in my dreams, events from the night played over and over in my head making me even more confused than before. I woke up, the sun was setting and I could hear the people downstairs still mulling around. The clock on my dresser told me it was seven thirty. It was going to be a few hours before the common room emptied. After a very loud noise from my stomach I decided to go down to the kitchens for some much needed food.

Getting passed the people in the common room with out them noticing me was not hard. I walked down to the kitchens thinking over how I felt about Scorpius. After what happened last night I had to rethink about the way I saw him. When they had first met she had seen him as a Malfoy and someone that was not to be trusted. Then when she began spending more time with him she had developed a little crush on him. She thought that had more or less had passed. I thought that he was just my friend. But he was something else now, he was a man, well maybe not a man but he was certainly not the boy that I met so many years ago. I had felt his chest and shoulders as he had held me. I had to admit to myself that I had loved the feeling of safety and bliss that his embraces gave me.

I tickled the pear and was greeted by several house elves. I liked coming down and enjoyed talking to the elves. They brought me sandwiches and juice and I ate in almost silent making small talk with the elves, but most of all I was thinking. Thinking more about the choice I was going to have to make very soon. Soon my plate was cleared and I said farewell to the elves and they smiled and wished me pleasant dreams.

It was not even eight thirty when I left the kitchen, so I decided to hold out in the library until curfew. I walked in to the library and went to my favorite desk in the back of the shelves near one of the windows. The view out the window was of the lake, the sun had gone down and it was a clear night and I could see the stars dance on the surface of the lake. The peaceful sight and the normally calming surroundings did very little to relax me tonight. I was going backwards and forwards on my answer. I decided that 'yes part of her wanted to be with Scorpius,' yet there was also a part of my brain that knew what my family would do if I started dating him. I still had no idea yet what I was going to say when I started back to the dorm to wait out the time I had before the common room would be empty.

Even though it was nearly ten there were plenty of people left in the common room. I once again got passed my friends with out them noticing. I made it to my bed and pulled the curtains so my roommates would think I was still sleeping. I felt my stomach twitched when I thought again of what was soon coming. As the night went on and the tower grew steadily more silent my stomach flip and flopped more and more. When it was past midnight I guessed it was time to go meet my fate.

Part of my brain was ordering me back to bed and to give up on all of this now. But I once again slipped down the stairs and found myself in a common room devoid of people. My breath was getting faster by the second as I sat down next to the fire as I had done last night. I waited, the only plan now was to just to wing it and hoped I did not regret what came out.

A small noise made me freeze. I could hear soft footsteps coming nearer to me. I tried without much luck to steady my breath. I could see him now, his blond hair gently falling into his eyes his slivery eyes that were now looking right at me. I had no doubt what I was going to do now.

I tried to stand up gracefully but my knees were shaking. He held out his hand and I took it and steady myself. He was still looking into my eyes and now I could read worry in his face. He was afraid of what I was going to say. He broke his long gaze to stare at are hand as I began to entwine my fingers with his.

"If you live past telling Albus and all the rest I think we can work this out." The statement rolled out off my tongue as a light joke. It was so hard not to feel safe around him, especially when he was touching me.

Scorpius pulled me in to his arms and I felt my feet leave the floor. He spun me around in his excitement. He stopped spinning me and kissed me. It was a soft kiss but it was full of passion and triumph. I wrapped myself into him and kissed him back grinning at his enthusiasm. The kiss lasted for a long time; it was nearly ten minutes before he broke the kiss. Still holding me he looked down into my eyes.

"So can I tell them now or do you think we should wait for the morning, it might be easier for me to defend myself is Al is half awake." He was smirking still revolving in my answer.

"Maybe we should wait until the morning." I smiled at him. My insides, which had been so uneasy all day had now disappeared, I felt so light and free. We sat down on the floor where we had been last night. Though we were not pawing at each other like we had been last night. I was sitting in his lap his arms wrapped around me snugly.

We laughed and tried to think of the best way to tell my family that we were now together. Every now and then Scorpius would brush my hair away from my shoulders and kiss my neck. I think he just enjoyed doing it to see my reaction. No matter what I did I could not help but shiver, and a few times I had let little noises of pleasure escape my lips.

Around three we had not come up with anything more than a very simple plan, but it was getting late and we both needed to be up for the day. I got up out of his arms and he walked over with me to the stars that lead to the girl's dorms. He held my face and kissed me once more. He pulled his lips away from mine and whipped in my ear, "Goodnight Rose, sweet dreams."

He gave me another hug and I could tell with a little effort turned and walked back to the staircase that would lead him to his own bed. I left and for the second night in a row snuck into my bed. Like last night I was a little out of breath, but tonight sleep came easy. As I drifted into sleep my only worry was the next day when I would have to put my relationship into its first trail, telling my family.


	4. Practice

Chapter 4

The Sun was shinning when I woke up. It was early on a Saturday so no one was up yet. I decided to take a shower before the rest of the tower would wake up. Everything seemed much brighter even though it was a cool November morning.

When I came back in to the room it was empty except for my best friend. I was of in my own little bubble and I hadn't realized how much my mood showed. Heather pointed out how much I was disconnected from the rest of the school.

"What's with the grin Rose? You look like you just got stupefied."

"Ah, nothing, nothing, it just looks like a good day outside for flying. You know for practice today."

I thought of something to try and hide the events of the last two days. Sadly Heather Thomas was a lot smarter when it came to romance than magic. She walked over to me and looked me in the face. It was if she was watching a replay of the last 48 hours.

"Your in love!" she squealed with giddy delight at the prospect of fresh gossip.

"I'm not in love!" I could feel my ears burning, as they turned red. "I just, I…"

"Who, Who, you have to tell me, does he know? Did someone kiss you Rose you better spill the whole story now." There was no stopping her now.

"I guess I can't hide it for much longer but you can't tell anyone just yet okay." I grab her hand and pulled her on to my bed I pulled the curtain around the two of us, and cast muffliato in case someone decided to come in.

"Okay well you know how I told you how I was up all night reading?" I told her the whole story of everything that happened the last two nights. Her mouth was gapping when I finished.

"YOU and SCORPIUS!" I thought her eyes might just fall out of her head the way she was looking at me.

"Yes and but you can't say a word yet, you know Al, and James they are going to flip out. Were trying to figure out a way to break the news to them gently. Yeah know so they don't end up in Azkaban for killing their best friend."

"Okay I won't say a word but please Rose do it soon I won't be to hold this in forever"

"I will try." It was nice to have told someone what had been going on. "We were thinking of telling them during quicditch today, you know so it's not in front of the whole tower." I ran this plan by her wanting to see if it was a good plan at all.

"Yeah that might work its not really that difficult and besides you will be able to tell almost the whole family at once." She was beaming at the thought she would get to be there. Heather and Scorpius is the only member of the team that I was not related to by blood.

I played Chaser on the house team. The two other chasers were Albus and Scorpius. James being in seventh year was are captain and of course was the seeker. My fifth year brother joined the team in his third year as keeper. Heather was a beater with yet another one of my cousins Roxanne, who was in fourth year. We had a practice this afternoon and Scorpius thought that it might be best to tell everyone away from crowds and he joked if the worst happened he could escape on his broom.

Heather and me made are way down to breakfast. Like on practice days we sat with the rest of the team. 'I'm going to kill Heather' I thought as she took the seat I was heading to, I was now forced to sit in-between Hugo and Scorpius. I gave Heather a death glare and she smiled back at me. James starting going off about all the things we had to get though today. I inwardly laughed thinking about what I was planning on doing.

When no one was looking I felt Scorpius grab my hand for a second, he gave it a light squeezed and I relaxed a little. The team made their way down to the pitch; heather could tell how nervous I was and so she chatted on about some trivial gossip she had heard over the last few days. It gave me time to think of the simple plan Scorpius and me had come up with a few hours ago.

Practice went on as normal. It was warm out for November and there was almost no wind. It was nice to be flying and concentrating on the new plays James had work out for us. Though every now and then when we where waiting for James to stop talking I would catch Scorpius's eye and he would give me a dazzling smile. When he did this I could feel a blush begin to spread on my cheeks.

James was lucky, we would not tell him until the end of practice. The plan was simple, and it was really the only way we could think of doing it. As James called for all of us to land Scorpius gave me a look and I knew it was time. I flew over to him and we landed side by side in the middle of the field with the rest of the team.

He reached out his hand and I took it, I moved my body closer to him. We stood there shoulder to shoulder are finger interlaced and walked into the circle the team had formed. We waited I was holding my breath. I could see Heather staring at are hands a silly smile on her face. The rest of the team had their eyes on James who was pacing around giving his overview of the days practice.

"Great practice today we are going to flatten Ravenclaw in the match next week. Now just a few notes, Roxanne, Heather good work today you are just going to have to make sure that you keep the buldgers away from their beaters. They have a new beater, Shane something or other, but rumor is he has perfect aim. Hugo, I thought we would be over this by now but I can't have you losing your head in the middle of the game. Now Rose."

James broke of his speech and stared at the hand that was in Scorpius's words only failed him for a second when he did find his voice he was screaming.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS THIS!" He was pointing at are hands. "Scorpius this is your idea of a funny joke!" his face was going red and his words became disjointed, still yelling. He soon was just managing to spit out only angry gibberish.

I looked around the circle the rest of them. Heather and Roxanne were smiling, Hugo looked like he might hit someone. Al on the other hand looked like he had just been hit in the face with one of the beaters bats. I looked at Scorpius he turned his head and gave me a reassuring glance.

"YOU OFF MY TEAM YOU FITHLY PERVERT!" James shouted once again able to form complete sentences.

"Hold on James you done mean that." Scorpius said. "Look this is not a joke, I like Rose and she likes me back. We wanted you to know because your are friend and I thought you would be able to look passed the fact she's your cousin and be happy for us." He was not yelling but his voice was raised and strong.

"IT WAS ROSE!" Al regained himself and walk over to James's side, still looking dumbfounded. "You have been drooling over ROSE! All this time it was ROSE?"

"Yeah, now drop it Al." Scorpius was now looking daggers at his best mate.

"So what we get back to school and you just decided you want her? What the in the name of Merlin's pants are you thinking?"

This through me off, what did he mean 'back to school' I thought this all started Thursday night. Had Scorpius had a crush on me when he had kissed me? My mind was now lost trying to her the conversation that was being half yelled.

"I'm not going to take this. Rose get away from him!" James now was now speaking to me.

"NO, I'm staying right here, you have no say in who I date or what else I want to do." I was enraged at them treating me like a little girl.

Sides were being drawn. Roxanne walked over to stand beside me still holding her beaters bats. Hugo had move to James's other side he had not said a word but his furry with his friend was obvious. Heather was standing next to Albus she looked at him before walking over to me.

"This is just not right mate, she's my sister!" Hugo shouted at Scorpius.

"Shut it Hugo!" I spat at my brother.

Things were not getting any better as we stood there. The three boys were still looking daggers at their best friend. I did not like to think I was pulling these friends apart. Once Al and Scorpius had come to Hogwarts they never seemed to be away from James, and when Hugo came a year later he seemed to complete the group. I looked between the friends and there was nothing but angry emanating from the three boys standing in front of me. I looked up at my boyfriend.

"No this is just to much." Albus said and he began to walk off the field.

"Al, come back here!" Called Heather but he didn't listen. "I will go talk to him." She told me and ran off after Al.

"I think it is clear they don't want us here, lets go." I pulled on his hand lightly.

He looked one last time at two of his best friends. "Just try and understand, see you soon." He gave his friends one last look trying to make them understand. After a minute we left the pitch.

I just wanted to be alone with Scorpius. We walked over to the lakeside he sat down under a large oak tree and pulled me down so I was sitting in his lap. He crossed his arms over my chest and I felt my brain relax a bit. He kissed me on my cheek and gave a deep sigh before saying the first words since we left the field.

"I think that went the best that was ever going to go, what do you think?"

I was thinking about what had happened. Well there was no bloodshed and no one was going to jail just yet. Still there was something Albus had said that made me sit up on my knees and look at him.

"What did Albus mean when he said, back to school."

He was still looking me in the eye but I could se that it was trying to think of the best words to answer my question. I could see the answer forming in his face and I asked him another question before he could answer the first.

"You liked me since we got back to Hogwarts this year, so what was Thursday?"

I could tell he was not happy that I had put this all together so quickly. He leaned in and cupped my face in his hand. He gave another deep breath and looked down to the ground. He began to answer my questions.

"Yes, I have liked you for awhile now." He looked up at me though his eyelashes.

"I will say this what happened on Thursday was not planed. You came down and then you were in my arms and I don't know what happened, and we kissed each other it wasn't just me."

He was looking at me and I knew he was right, I had kissed him to, and I enjoyed every second of it. Still I just wanted to know one thing.

"If you liked me why didn't you do anything?" I asked him I leaned back into his arms and kissed him. He grinned at me when I pulled away from him.

"Well I figured you didn't think of me that way. Also I didn't want to end up on the wrong end of Al's wand. Though that might happen now anyways."

He pulled me in to his arms again, I sat there on his lap and he looked in to each other's eyes. He brushed his hand against my neck and I closed my eyes. He had a way of making me relax. I felted his lips against mine. I pressed my body closer to his, one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck my fingers gliding in his soft hair.

I deepened the kiss my lips parted and I felt his lips give way under mine. I felt his tongue as it glided along my bottom lip. I shivered against his body and I let are tongues twist together like they had in the common room. Only this kiss was deeper and sweeter. It was romantic and sweet, not frantic and hurried.

We sat there under the oak for a long while. It was getting colder and the sun was already starting to set even though it was only five. We decided that it was time to face the rest of the Gryffindor in the common room. I stood up and he joined me. I turned to leave and he grabbed me and pulled me in to an embrace.

"They are going to come around soon, I promise." He sounded like he was speaking to himself as much as he was to me. We left and returned to the castle and to see if there had been any change in my family's reaction to my dating choice.

When we reached the fat lady she was looking at us with an intrigued look on her face. "So this is new, where have you two been?"

"Flubberworm." I said.

"Fine be that way." The fat lady swung forward clearly a little miffed at the lack of gossip.

The common room was full with people. It was loud and busy. We walked thought the portrait hole and there was an automatic shift in the atmosphere heads turned and people whispered. My eyes searched for the faces of my friends. I saw Albus and the rest of my friends sitting next to the fire. Heather was there so I thought there might have been some progress. James looked over at us; his eyes were on Scorpius his eyes were hard and apprising. Scorpius pulled me forward and we walk over to our friends, every eye in the tower on us.


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5

We walked over to the fire; I stared at my cousin trying to read him. James still looked angry but he was looking straight in to Scorpius eyes as if he was trying to talk to him without having to actually say anything.

When we had reached our friends he squeezed my hand and then let go I it fall to my side. He walked over to his friend who had now moved his eyes over to me. James was the first to speak his eyes were now on me.

"I'm not going to hex you because you are not worth a detention. BUT" his voice went up and he had to take a breath to clam himself. "But, if you do anything to hurt her in anyway I will hex you until I have lost my voice."

I wanted to punch James in the face where did he get the nerve to say those things about me. I was sick of my cousins and their older brother mentality. It seemed though that this was the best reaction we could have hoped for. Scorpius walked forward and placed his hand on James' shoulder.

He smirked at his friend. "James" He took his eyes of me and looked at Scorpius. "You make a very scary threat, but really mate, do you really think I would ever piss her off? You are going to have nothing left to curse if I ever ticked her off."

Okay now I wanted to curse both of them. Though that feeling went away as soon as I saw James break into a smile. He put his arms on Scorpius's shoulder.

"You got a point their mate, now that I think about it I think I should be warning Rose not to hurt you." He looked over at me. "So Rosie try not and kill him every time he annoys you," He looked back at Scorpius now "I can't have you injuring my best Chaser."

They way he said that last part was a bit too much for me I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you were not just jealous James, you two do look very cute together."

The two boys broke apart at my words. A few people around us laughed. I was happy that James was no longer angry with us. Albus and Hugo were still looking a bit annoyed. We joined are friends sitting around the fire. We sat down on the floor. I sat besides Scorpius and he put one arm around me. With the prospect of a good fight gone the rest of the Gryffindor stopped staring after a little while and returned to their homework and studying. Are friends joked that they should have seen are relationship or something like it coming. I was glad to see that nothing had changed really. It was just like a normal day sitting with my friends and family, the only thing that was different was that I was blissfully happy with my boyfriend at my side.

Albus had clamed down he just seemed to need a little more time to adjust then the rest, and well Hugo just seemed decided he could not do anything to stop it. When it was late I decided I should go up to bed with Heather. So when she got up and said good night I stood up to. Scorpius stood to and gave me a light kiss on he lips.

"Can you not do that in front of me." Albus glared at me.

I decided joking was better then yelling at him again. "Awe Al, are you jealous too? Scorpius I'm going to have to keep an eye out so my cousins don't steal you away from me."

"Goodnight Rose!" Apparently Albus did not like my joke as much as the rest of the people around us, who were laughing at my joke.

"Goodnight boys." I gave a wave to the group and quickly kissed Scorpius on the cheek. I fallowed Heather up to our dorm.

When we got to the room we got ready for bed. Heather was going on and on about the days events. I only half listened, I was also replaying the day. Well mainly the moments under the oak tree. I got into bed I was so happy on how the day went it seemed that I had gotten the best I could have hoped for. I smiled as I closed the curtains and snuggled into my covers thinking of my boyfriend.

The next few days passed swiftly. It seemed to take the school a few days to get over the fact that a Weasley and a Malfoy were dating. One of the best reactions had to be Professor Longbottom. When I walked in holding Scorpius hand he nearly sniped his finger off, instead of the flutter –by bush he was trimming.

Scorpius and me only had a few chances to be alone together. Other than my family being around all the time, we had classes and qudittch practice to deal with. James always went a little mental the week before a match and this week was as bad as any other time. We had practice every night and they were long and grueling, which killed the idea Scorpius staying up late together.

It was on Thursday when we had a first real alone time since Saturday afternoon. We had a free period together and we were spending it in the library studying. We sat in my favorite spot; it was a little hard to do homework with him there next to me. We were hidden from anyone looking unless they came down the back row, which no one ever did because this is where all the thick volumes of complex ancient spells were kept.

After a half hour of not getting any real work done I began to pack up my bag. Scorpius did the same, but when I stood up and reached to grab my bag he caught my hand as he stood up. He looked over my shoulder and I guess her didn't see anyone because he lead down and kiss me. We stumbled a bit and my back fell against the back walls bookshelves.

The shelf was so pinned down with books it didn't move an inch. I found myself rapidly losing myself in the kiss. It was the first proper kiss that we had shared in some time. Scorpius had his hands wrapped around my waist now and my hands were now around his neck.

When Scorpius began to kiss down my neck is when part of my brain remembered where we were and what could happen if some one did decided to come down this end of the library. It took me several minutes to get the focus and then bring his lips back to mine and then pull away from him.

"You are far to good at distracting me" I joked with him.

"Is that such a bad thing, you don't seem to mind it so much." He said while trying to lightly kissing my neck again.

I giggled softy and then pushed his face backed to mine. I kissed his lips and then wiggled out of his hands and tried to grab his bag.

"Come on Rose we have like twenty minutes until James or Albus will be able to come looking for us. I promise to be good" When he said this he sat back down and opened his arms inviting me to sit in his lap.

I don't know why but it was so hard to say no to him when he smiled at me. I caved in and I stepped over to him and sat on his lap and kiss him on his cheek. His arms wrapped around me again and we spend the next twenty minutes like we had that passed Saturday afternoon, arms around each other and sharing light kisses and whispers. Like Scorpius had known two minutes after his class would have gotten out I heard James walking toward us. I slide out of Scorpius's lap and grab my book bag and went to go meet m nosey cousin, Scorpius right behind me.


	6. The Game

Chapter 6

The morning of the Quicditch match I awoke to see a cold grey sky. Winter was here now, which would make today's game more intense because everyone will want to end it quickly. I just wanted us to win which was to guarantee that I would get some alone time with Scorpius.

I went back to my bed and laid down for a while just listing to the wind as it began to pick up. That first night with Scorpius began to replay in my head as I felt my body begin to relax. I soon found my self in a dream like state where I could almost fell the weight of his body on top of mine and the furious way his lips pressed against me. It was with a reluctant jerk that I pulled my mind away from the dream and sat up in bed. I went to shower and was soon joined by Heather and we both prepared for the game.

After getting into are robes we walked down stairs to the common room. We were the last to join the rest of the team. James had decided that it would show greater team unity to the whole school if we always walked down to breakfast together. I had always been in favor of this because it was always a thrill to walk into the great hall and have everyone look at you as though they were all waiting for them to arrive.

Scorpius took my hand when we were out in the corridor and I lead up and kissed him on the cheek.

"New Rule! As your captain I'm saying, no snogging on game days." James said and then started walking.

I was going to argue that he couldn't tell me what I was allowed to do captain or not. But James was always a bit crazy before games, and it would not do anything but make him become intolerable for the rest of the day if I tried to disagree with him now. So I just took my place beside Scorpius and we walked in a line down to breakfast.

The great hall was packed with students being louder and more raucous then normal because of the game that would start in just over an hour. I noticed a few catcalls and whispers that seemed to deal with the fact my hand was in the blond boy next to me. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and I tried to eat a decent meal but it was hard. Even though I was confident that we would win, my stomach would not let up in its tradition of making me almost be sick before a game. The rest of the team seem to be having similar situation and after around twenty minutes of nibbling on toast James stood up. With out a word the six of us stood and fallowed him out of the hall, once again there was a small up swing in the muttering gossip form the students around them. We left and made are way to the locker room no one talking much.

We put on are Qudittch robes and padding and then sat waiting for James to give us his pep talk. He began to pace in front of his team and began to recite his speech that seem to be the same one that used before his first game as captain. I figured he either didn't want to jinx anything or he didn't want to think up another speech.

I didn't pay much attentions James gave his speech and talked about how we had earned this win and how we were the best team the noble house of Gryffindor had ever had (including when his father had been captain.) And with the ominous "were going to win today, or else." We stood and walked out on to the pitch.

The coward was cheering and jeering as we walked to the middle of the pitch and James took his place in front of the team and besides Professor Wood. James shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain a blacked haired boy named Ryan Chang. Wood told us all to mount are brooms and I straddled mine along with the thirteen others. And with a sharp blast Wood blew his whistle and released the balls and we all kicked of into the air. The buldgers and the snitch took of I look down and watched and Wood took the quaffle in his hands and through it up into the air. I griped the handle of my broom and shoot forward and stole the quaffle right out of Chang's reaching hand.

"And it appears Rose Weasley has managed to stop snogging Malfoy for the first time this week and managed to get the quaffle. Gryffindor in position" A bitter snide voice echoed around the pitch.

I rolled my eyes when I heard the voice of the Justine Goyle a mean a catty Slytherin girl that had, a well published crush on Scorpius last year.

I raced down to the Ravenclaw goals dogging their chasers who were trying to get the quaffle away from me. Roxanne swerved out in front of me and took a giant swing and hit the blugger that had been aimed at me. I had a second to admire my teammates skill as I saw the ball hit its target and caused the forth year Ravenclaw boy playing chaser out of the air when it made contact with his gut.

I put my mind back to the game and swerved around on last opponent and took my chance and throw the red ball right passed the out stretched fingers of the keeper and in to the middle goal post.

"Ten to zero, Gryffindor" Justine's called in to the magical mega-phone.

Ravenclaw gained the quaffle and I heard Justine say my name and began to pay closer attention to the committing.

"It's a wonder that the Gryffindor are playing so well today considering all the drama they have had this week. In case you have been in the infirmary this past week and don't know what I am referring to; Rose Weasley and that slim ball Malfoy have presently become attached at the mouth."

I was so angry at Justine's words I hadn't noticed I had stopped flying after the quaffle. I was just hovering and glaring at her it was only when she called out. "And it looks like we are all tied up with ten points each." I was pissed now, I had let her distracted me from the game and all over her need to try and make her look like a slag.

I took off after Scorpius who had had the quaffle now and was racing to the opposite end of the pitch as Justine continued to gossip more than comment on what was going on in the game.

"It appears that the Romeo of the Gryffindor team has the quaffle, now on a side note was it just me or did anyone else her the rumor about Malfoy and Thomas snogging after the last match or we that a different Malfoy they were talking about."

Scorpius stopped and looked at me I had stopped flying too and I didn't even see when Chang snatched the red quaffle out of Scorpius hands. I was caught off when Justine called out that Ravenclaw had scored yet again. " Twenty ten, Ravenclaw." I was just looking at Scorpius He looked shocked and worried.

I then heard James scream for a time out. And I managed to get down to the ground and walk up to my boyfriend scream. "What is that cow talking about?"

Scorpius looked annoyed and grabbed my shoulders and looked right into my eyes. His sliver blue eyes were hard and he said in a strong voice. "I have NEVER snogged Heather or ever wanted to. That cow is trying to get under are skin, because I turned her down last year. We can't let her get to us Rose, she is not worth it."

The Rest of the team had now landed around us.

James came over to where we were and he looked like he may go mad.

"Are you two done because were behind and I am not losing this match because you to decided to get all twitter-patted. I need you two to get back in the air and do what you do best and SCORE."

"Yes were done just find the snitch soon before the cow can sink any lower" Albus said as he and Heather walked closer to us.

I looked over at Heather. Her face was looking at Al's a bit worried. She saw me out of the comer of her eye and then turned to me.

"Rose be reasonable I never kissed him" Pointing at Scorpius "Also when have I kept anything like that from you."

She smiled and I felt reassured.

We got back in to the air and tried to focus on the game. Heather was no in possession of the Quaffle and we managed to complete one of are best passing maneuvers and with one last pass form me to Scorpius, the quaffle soared past the head of the keeper and the annoyed voice of the commentator said "Twenty, twenty."

I was doing my best not to think of anything but regaining the quaffle and scoring when I heard the something that was just unblockable "Still even if the rumors of Thomas and Malfoy snogging aren't true, it can be said that Thomas does like her quicditch players as I have it on very good authority that miss Heather Thomas was seen snogging a certain Potter boy."

I almost fell off my broom when I heard this, from this news and because I had just had to swerve to avoid a blugger that had been aimed at my face. My eyes were searching and they found Heathers, she looked like she ways about to faint. She had turned sheet white and looked incredibly scared.

"It seems that nothing can penetrate the thick skull of Captain Potter when he is flying, also it looks like he has seen the snitch." I spun around to see James diving to the foot of the stands near the teachers stands, fallowed by the Ravenclaw seeker but he was to slow. I saw James reach out and capture the Snitch and then do a summersault off his broom on to the ground then stand up fist in air.

There was a moment when there was just silence and then the crowd began to cheer, but it was filled with laughter and snide remarks. The rest of the team flew not to James but to the changing rooms where no one said a word until James came storming in looking very annoyed.

The locker was silent as James walked in still holding the snitch in his fist. "What the hell is going on I know that that cow of a girl was giving us all a hard time but we won, and that's what matters." Roxanne and Hugo seem to be doing much better they at least were the only one not targeted by Justine's tongue and they went over to give James hugs and high fives. I looked next to me to see that Heather was sitting down on the bench looking as though she might be sick. I bent down to her about to ask her what was wrong when James started to talk again, but now his voice sounded a bit sheepish. "And well, Heather I don't care if the school knows about us."

Before my mind could fully process that there might be some truth to the fact that my cousin and best mate might be have been snogging for the last few weeks I heard a loud shout, a crash. I looked up to see Albus standing over James who was sitting against the wall he had fallen into. Albus was red in the face and his fist was still clenched when he turned to look in my direction at Heather who was now looking like she was staring down a dragon.

"ABOUT US?" Albus was shouting now "You and James, what the fuck Heather! I was under the impression it was you and ME!"

When Albus finished this statement no one said anything except for Heather who was gapping at Albus. Then Heather started to sob uncontrollably now looking away from Al. James was still on the floor and he appeared to be frozen in the act of rubbing his jaw were Al had hit him. Albus was still standing in the center of the room looking at the now weeping Heather. After another pause Albus began to talk again, he wasn't shouting anymore but the town of his voice was full of anger but it was clear that he could break into tears at any moment.

"Are you going to say anything, or did were you just lying so you could brag about how you have shagged both Potters?" He looked at her and when Heather did not answer right away Albus turned around and said "I'm out, all of you just leave me alone, I don't have anything to say to any of you." and with that he walked past his brother who was still sitting on the floor in a state of shock and walked out of sight.

All the noise that was in the room was now coming from Heather as her crying redoubled. After a minute James began to stand up, but before he was on his feet Heather stood up and ran. I saw her run into the girls' showers and there was a lock thud as we heard the door magically locking behind her.


	7. The Showers

Chapter 7

I turned to look at Scorpius and he looked as lost as I was feeling. "Go talk to James and I'm going to talk to Heather." He got up and walked over to his friend and led him to the guys' shower. I turned to the remaining members of the team and told them to go the common room and try and not keep the tower from knowing something is up. Once they had left I walked over to the door and knocked.

"Go Away." Heather said in-between sobs.

"That's not what best friends do, it's just me so open this door before I have to blast it open and I get a detention."

There was a soft click and I pushed the door open and walk in to see Heather sitting in the corner of a stale crying. I closed and re-locked the door and walked over to her. I sat down and put my arm around her. After a few minutes her breathing evened out and the crying began to slow. After she seemed to calm down I asked her. "So I never thought I would have to ask this but did you sleep with my cousin, cousins, or what the heck happened."

"I didn't sleep with James. But I, it's, just remember after the last football match we had that big party well in the middle of it I went with James to make a run to the Three Broomsticks. When we got there we had one drink and while walking back we had another and by the time we got back to the castle we were a bit drunk. I tripped on him when we were climbing out of that witches hump and we fell over on the floor. We were just sitting there laughing and then he kissed me, and then so we snogged for a bit. I didn't think it was a big deal. He never talked about it after that night. He just said it had been a prefect day. I didn't know he felt that way about me that way I just thought it was that one drunk kiss."

Well that explained what James was talking about but she had not brought up what would cause Albus to punch his brother and yell at her. Heather was now thinking and after a few minutes of this I had to promote her again, "So Albus and you?"

"Have been seeing each other for a month on Tuesday." She said bluntly.

"A Month?" This had to be the biggest secret Heather ever had kept; also it was the one she had kept the longest.

"Yes a month or at least it would have been, I was helping him study one day and then I asked him for help. Then one night we were in the library and we kissed, it was so prefect. We started to hang out alone and we didn't want to ruin it by telling everyone. He hates me now and I don't think he's going to listen to me." Heather's started to cry again and even though I did not believe the fact that my cousin and best friend had been secretly dating I tried to clam her down.

"He's always been a hot head you just need to give him so time to clam down and then explain what has happened." It was the truth and well it was all I could think of to say. She seemed to believe what I had said and began to clam down once again and started talking.

"We had been talking about going telling you all that we were dating. Then he kind of flipped out when you and Scorpius told him you were together. Remember I left the pitch to fallow him, he didn't know what to do. He was pissed at you both but he felt you were braver than us for telling everyone."

Heather took a deep shaky breath choking back a sob and went on.

"That was the day he told me he loved me. He told me that we would tell everyone that we were dating tonight. He told me that he was a being stupid and that he wanted to be able to be a proper boyfriend to me, like I deserved."

Honestly I had no idea what Albus was going to do now, but she was my best friend and she needed me to be an optimist. "How can he not forgive you, if he said he loves you then he will listen to you. Come on he hit James. I have only ever seen them jokingly fight. It will be okay." I gave her a few minutes to calm down before I stood up.

"Scorpius is talking to James I think we should clear up that, ah, misunderstanding before we go looking for Albus."

She looked worried and then she reached out her hand and I grabbed it and pulled her to her feet. She was looking nervous so I gave her another hug and told her that it would all be all right. After that we left the showers and went back into the locker room.  
When we got in to the room we saw James and Scorpius sitting there quietly. Scorpius patted James on the shoulder and then looked at me. I was not sure what to do or what James was thinking so I thought that it was a good idea for Heather to tell her side of the story.

"Heather has something to say" Heather looked at me in a panic, and I did my best to give her a reassuring look.

"James, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I thought it was just one kiss. I didn't think it meant anything more, can you forgive me." Heather looked worried as James stood up and walked over to her.

He held out his hand and Heather took it. He grasped it and then he turned and left the locker room. Heather looked worried and I looked at Scorpius. He was not looking surprised.

"James explained to me about what happened after the game, but he's still pretty upset. Form what he said he may have had a thing for you since maybe when you joined the team." Scorpius explained, and Heather face just looked even more confused. "He just needs sometime to get over it, so are you and Al really a thing?"

"Yes, or at least we were." Heather looked down at her feet when she answered. "I need to go find Al I need to tell him what happened, I think I know where he might be but could you both come with me so I can try and make him listen if he tries to get away."

Scorpius and me looked at each other it seemed odd after all the drama of the past week that there could be more in store. He nodded at me while Heather was still looking down. I gave him a weak smile and the told Heater. "Of course well help you, where do you think he is?"

"In a secret room behind the mirror on the forth floor. We would go there to be alone, he told me that he would go there to think."

"Well that sounds like a good place to start" I said as I gave her a hug in what I hoped felt reassuring way. She hugs me back and I put my arm around her shoulder as the three of us walked out of the locker room.

When we reached the Mirror in front of the hidden room Heather stepped forward and pulled out her wand and tapped it on the mirror where a door handle would be on a door. A mirrored handle formed out of the surface where her wand. Scorpius walked to the mirror and opened the door. He went in first and I heard him say, "Put your wand down Al, Heather wants to explain what happened." I put my hand on the small of Heathers back and walked her in to the room. Albus had his arms crossed as he glared at the three or us.

Heather seemed to get a bust of courage because she stepped forward so she was only a few feet in front of Albus. I could she that she was shaking slightly as she started talking and it being Heather it was pretty straightforward.

"I kissed James once at he beginning of the year when I was drunk. So I hope you can leave that where it belongs in the past. I want you and only you, and to the fact that your name it Potter means nothing to me."

She finished and I could tell she was trying to look strong as she waited for Albus to say something. But he didn't say anything and instead just began to leave the room. Albus pushed his way past Scorpius and me and soon he was running down the hall in the direction of the common room. When I looked back Heather was standing there looking like she was either going to punch something or breakdown crying again. I went to Heathers side and held her as she began to cry into my shoulder. "I just want to get up to the dorm and sleep."

"Okay lets go" I grab her hand and we started the walk to the tower with Scorpius on my other side.

When we reached the portrait hole Scorpius pulled me aside for a second. "Rose I'm going to talk to Albus and try and make him see sense. And well I figure you will be busy the rest of the night and I just wanted to give you your this" And with that he pulled my face to his and kissed me. "Goodnight rose".

With that he gave the password and went through into the portrait hole. I turned trying not to smile and told her "It will be fine let's get you up to the dorm. I think I have some Chocolate frogs if you want them."

She gave me a half hug and we headed up through the portrait hole and to the dorm room.

Scorpius opened the door and walked in to the room he shared with the other sixth year boys. Al was lying on his bed still in his sport robes just straying at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. When Scorpius closed the door he looked up to see who had come in. When he saw whom it was he sat up and made to shut the curtains, but Scorpius was to quick and with a simple flick of his wand he had made Al's entire body freeze.

"Look you are going to listen to me and you are going to stopped acting like a idiot," Scorpius said. "Now I'm going to unfreeze you and then you are going to tell me what is that makes you think your brother and Heather are two timing you because they kissed like three months ago."

When he finished talking he flicked his wand a second time and Albus fell out of his status like state. And answered Scorpius question.

"Okay I know tat there not doing things behind my backed I just am pissed off that neither of them told me about it."

"Your joking right? Your mad because they didn't tell you, and so what you and Heather told everyone that you were together and then erased all our memories? By the way how long have you been dating Heather?" Scorpius asked him as he sat down on the end of his own bed.

"I think it has almost been two months, and yeah I guess you have a point but we were going to tell you guys soon."

Albus looked down and his bed covers and after a few moments of silence he asked Scorpius "Do you think she going to forgive me for the things I said to her?"

"Well I really think a girl like Heather can do a lot better than you, but yeah she will." Scorpius said.

"Where is she do you know? I need to talk to her now."

"She in her dorm with Rose."

Al got up off his bed and then bent down to his nightstand. He pulled out a small notebook and wrote something down and then waited. After a few minutes he wrote something else down. After another couple of minutes he looked up at Scorpius, when he saw the look if confusion on Scorpius face he explained.

"Heather and Rose are coming up here since we can't get up to their room." Now Scorpius looked even more confused so Al went on. "Heather has a notebook just like this one. We enchanted them so when I write something in mine she can read it in hers. It vibrates a little so you can tell when there is a new message. It's how we have been meeting in secret."

Well that explained a lot that Scorpius had been wondering about Al's and Heathers relationship.

"Good to hear you are seeing sense at last. Now after this you just have to apologize for socking James in the…"

"No I don't. He deserved, he is such a prick sometimes." Al interrupted before Scorpius could finish his sentence.

"I think you are wrong, but I am not going to fight that for now. Just make sure not to mess up again today with Heather. I don't think I can handle chasing everyone around the castle."


	8. Boys are so Stupid Sometimes

When we reached the Mirror in front of the hidden room Heather stepped forward and pulled out her wand and tapped it on the mirror where a door handle would be on a door. A mirrored handle formed out of the surface where her wand. Scorpius walked to the mirror and opened the door. He went in first and I heard him say, "Put your wand down Al, Heather wants to explain what happened." I put my hand on the small of Heathers back and walked her in to the room. Albus had his arms crossed as he glared at the three or us.

The room as very wide but not that deep, Rose thought that she would just have enough room to lie down. But she was standing at least ten feet away from Albus. Heather seemed to get a bust of courage because she stepped forward so she was only a few feet in front of Albus. I could she that she was shaking slightly as she started talking and it being Heather it was pretty straightforward.

"I kissed James once at he beginning of the year when I was drunk. So I hope you can leave that where it belongs in the past. I want you and only you, I love you! Also you should know the fact that your name it Potter means nothing to me."

She finished and I could tell she was trying to look strong as she waited for Albus to say something.

"Really it means nothing, then why are you snogging everyone in my family, who is next Hugo? Did last Saturday mean anything to you or are you just wanting to add another notch to your bed post."

With that Albus pushed his way past Scorpius and me and soon he was running down the hall in the direction of the common room. When I looked back Heather was standing there looking like she was either going to punch something or breakdown crying again. I went to Heathers side and held her as she began to cry into my shoulder. "I just want to get up to the dorm and sleep."

"Okay lets go" I grab her hand and we started the walk to the tower with Scorpius on my other side.

When we reached the portrait hole Scorpius pulled me aside for a second. "Rose I'm going to talk to Albus and try and make him see sense. And well I figure you will be busy the rest of the night and I just wanted to give you your this" And with that he pulled my face to his and kissed me. "Goodnight rose".

With that he gave the password and went through into the portrait hole. I turned trying not to smile and told her "It will be fine let's get you up to the dorm. I think I have some Chocolate frogs if you want them."

She gave me a half hug and we headed up through the portrait hole and to the dorm room.

Scorpius opened the door and walked in to the room he shared with the other sixth year boys. Al was lying on his bed still in his Quidditch robes just straying at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. When Scorpius closed the door he looked up to see who had come in. When he saw whom it was he sat up and made to shut the curtains, but Scorpius was to quick and with a simple flick of his wand he had made Al's entire body freeze.

"Look you are going to listen to me and you are going to stopped acting like a jackass."

Scorpius said. "Now I'm going to unfreeze you and then you are going to tell me what is that makes you think your brother and Heather are two timing you because they kissed like three months ago."

When he finished talking he flicked his wand a second time and Albus fell out of his status like state. And answered Scorpius question.

"Because how do we know it was just a kiss if she didn't tell me straight away there might be something more. She might have been in love with him and now she is just settling for me."

"Your joking right? You think that they had some secret romance" Scorpius had been wrong his friend was pretty stupid at times.

"Also your upset that they didn't tell you, and so what you and Heather told everyone that you were together and then erased all our memories? By the way how long have you been dating Heather?" Scorpius asked him as he sat down on the end of his own bed.

"I think it has almost been two months, and yeah I guess you have a point but we were going to tell you all tonight, but now…" He let his sentence die there.

Albus looked down and his bed covers and after a few moments of silence he asked Scorpius "Do you think there is any way that she will forgive me for what I said to her. Or did I piss away the best thing that has happened to me?"

"Well I really think a girl like Heather can do a lot better than you, but yeah I think she will." Scorpius said.

"Where is she do you know? I need to talk to her now." Albus said jumoing from his bed.

"She in her dorm with Rose."

Al walked over to his nightstand and bent down to open the small cupboard in it. He pulled out a small notebook and wrote something down and then waited. After a few minutes he wrote something else down. After another couple of minutes he looked up at Scorpius, when he saw the look if confusion on Scorpius face he explained.

"Heather and Rose are coming up here since we can't get up to their room." Now Scorpius looked even more confused so Al went on. "Heather has a notebook just like this one. We enchanted them so when I write something in mine she can read it in hers. It vibrates a little so you can tell when there is a new message. It's how we have been meeting in secret."

Well that explained a lot that Scorpius had been wondering about Al's and Heathers relationship.

"Good to hear you are seeing sense at last. Now after this you just have to apologize for socking James in the…"

"No I don't. He deserved, he is such a prick sometimes." Al interrupted before Scorpius could finish his sentence.

"I think you are wrong, but I am not going to fight that for now. Just make sure not to mess up again today with Heather. I don't think I can handle chasing everyone around the castle."

Rose was comforting Heather when a notebook on her nightstand began to vibrate. Heather quickly looked at it and then grabbed at it. She opened the book and it looked like she was reading. Then she turned the book to rose where she could see writing.

_Feather I'm __naive little scardy cat I am, and that sugar coating it needless to say. Those are my failings, not yours, I'm an ass hole, I'm a jerk. Please I do trust you and I never will doubt you again, please come see me so I can tell you in person that I love you and still want you. _

The note was written in very sloppy handwriting rose recognized as her cousins. She looked up at Heather who was looking at her like she needed Rose to tell her what to do.

"So that's a message from Al?" Heather nodded. "Well it looks like he has at last started to think straight. Do you want to go see him?"

Heather looked down at the Page one last time and then nodded and then looked at me. "I can write back to him using this. It's kind of how we have been sneaking around. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will"

With that she grabbed a quill and wrote down; _Rose and I will be in up shortly, this is your last chance mister potter."_

"Well we better get going, I just want to get this over with good or bad."

She got up from her bed and I fallowed her to the door and down to the common room and then to the back up the stairs to the dorm room where the sixth years slept. When we got to the door she paused and so I walked up and so I went to the door and knocked. I heard some racked and then Albus flung open the door.

His face looked scared when he first saw me but relaxed a bit when he saw Heather standing behind me. He moved back and I reached back and took and Heathers hand and walked in to the room. I let heather hand go when I was sure she was not going to run for the doors and walk over to my boy friend. Albus and Heather were no facing each other and it seemed to be a matter of who was going to talk first.

Albus broke the silence "I'm sorry, I really am sorry, please take me back Heather."

"Do you promise never do anything this stupid again and just talk to me like a normal human if you are upset." It was easy for me to see that Heather was doing her best to keep her voice steady.

"Yes I promise. Heather I'm so sorry do you forgive me." Albus walked closer to her and reached his hand out as if to take her hand but he let it hover a few inches away from her hand as he waited. I saw Heather look down at his hand, she moved her hand and moved her fingers to lace them with Albus.

She didn't say anything more she had just taken his hand. Al seemed to take that as a yes. All he did then we lean in a give her one soft kiss on her cheek. Then heater let go of his hand and then turned to me. She jerked her head to the door and I took my cue to leave. I gave Scorpius a quick kiss and then I fallowed Heather out the door. We walked to our room; Heather didn't really say anything other than good night. I didn't try and get her to say anything I was to drained and I knew she was to. I got in to my bed and I fell asleep almost at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It started to snow on Sunday evening. Heather and Albus had made up and for the most part people either didn't seem to care at all about the fact that they were now openly together. The big gossip was now about how Justine the commentator now had detention until the Christmas break.

One thing that was not back to normal was James and Albus. Albus had still not apologized for hitting James and James was equally still upset over the fact that he had made a fool of himself in front of his team. James had even gone as far as canceled the few quicditch practices that were left this term. And as far as I could see he was not talking to anyone unless he was asked a question, and then he would just give a very short answer then walk off.

I just could not wait for the Christmas break to come and get away from the crowded tower and teenage drama of Hogwarts. The only down side of the break is that I would not be able to see Scorpius everyday. Which was something that I had become very use to since I had started dating him.

For the first time since I had started dating Scorpius, I was glad that he was so close with my cousins. Scorpius would be staying with James and Albus over the winter break like the past two years. Scorpius parents liked to go on holidays to exotic places in the winter. Scorpius however loved the winters here and for the last couple of winters had convinced his parents to let him stay at the Potters.

Heather was also going to be joining in the Weasley fun. It was the first time she would be coming over for the holidays. It had been three weeks ago when Heather had come to me and told me that her family was traveling to visit some old relatives and how she was thinking of just staying at Hogwarts. I had invited her over for the break. So now I would get to spend my break with my best friend my boy friend and family.

The feeling of happiness that the thought of break had given me had driven out most everything else out from my mind until one night while I had been discussing break with Scorpius, Heather and Albus. Scorpius had pointed a major issue that had to be taken care of as soon as we were home for the holidays.

"It will be so great to be at home, then we can just be alone." I was musing when Scorpius interrupted.

"So your parents are okay with leaving you alone with your boyfriend?"

My face froze. It had not occurred to me that I had yet to tell my mum and dad that I was now dating Scorpius. I was so focused on what my cousins would do that I had not given too much thought to telling my parents. Now that I was thinking about it, I wondered how I never thought of it before.

Scorpius read the answer on my face. "I thought so. So we need to make up a new plan. I think it would be best if you told them alone at first. I know they have accepted me being your friend. Still I get the odd feeling your dad may not like the idea of his Rosie getting closer with a Malfoy."

I knew he was right. Dad was a sweet man but he had a streak of blowing things out of proportion.

"It will be alright Rose I will be there to help out." Heather chimed in.

"Yeah don't let Uncle Ron worry you, he is a bit mad sometimes but you know him. You have had him wrapped around your finger forever." Al added.

This did make me feel much better and I clamed down. The rest of the night was spent on laughing about what my father would do when I told him I was with Scorpius and how best to tell them him and mum.

Thankfully the days past by very quickly and it was soon the day before they we were due to leave for break. The excitement in the common room made it feel even more crowded than it all ready was. By eight O'clock the common room had broken in to a full-blown party.

People brought out there stashes of butter beer and a few seventh years had brought down bottles of fire whisky for their friends to share. I was with the majority of the qudttich team; with the exception of James who was I guessed sulking in his room. Other than the occasional twinge that was the reminder that our group was not complete it was one of the best night I had in a very long time.

By eleven most people had started to go to bed. My group was one that was starting to talk about calling it a night. When I got up to go to bed Scorpius stood up and gave me a good night kiss, he took my hand in his and I felt press a piece of paper into my hand. I took it and gave him a look and turned to go to my bed with Heather.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When we reached our room the rest of the girls were already asleep and Heather fell on her bed and seemed to fall asleep at once. I got into my four-poster and light my wand and pulled out the note Scorpius had passed me, it read.

_Rose,_

_Come back downstairs, I thought we could have some alone time tonight._

_Scorp_

I looked up from the note and checked that heather was really asleep and like the night this all started I snuck out of my room. I went down to the common room in the few minute I had been away a good number of people it seemed had gone to bed. The only people that seemed to be up were a group of seventh years that were now involved in a drunken game of exploding snap.

Scorpius was there fanning sleep in an armchair right next to the portrait hole. I walked over to him acting like I was going to check on him. When I reached him I tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes snapped open and with a glance to the seventh years he took my hand and led me out of the portrait hole.

We walked down the halls swiftly. As we turned the corner I heard a noise. I pulled his hand and he almost fell over as I pulled him behind a large vase. His back was to the wall and I had my body pressed up against his. He looked like he was going to ask why I had just made this detour when we both heard someone coming down the hall.

It was Peeves he was floating along humming a tune. He was not looking for trouble, which most likely meant he just caused something that would drive the caretaker mad in the morning. I stood there listing to the silence of the castle. Scorpius didn't seem to think that anyone else was coming; he kissed me and whispered in to my ear.

"Are we staying here for the rest of the night, or would you like to find somewhere a bit more private?"

I smiled up at his face "Well I do have you right here, but you might be right."

He laughed quietly and took me once again to the seventh floor. We reached the painting of the would-be-ballerinas and he whiled me around so I was now the one with my back to the wall. He kissed me and I could feel my legs melt out from under me. I pressed into him and he held me tighter, after a few moments he pulled away. My mouth tried to fallow his and he smirked.

"Allow me." he said and walked away form me he walked back-and-forth three times passed the blank stonewall. A door appeared in the wall and I laughed a little still leaning against the wall.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me lightly. When the kiss broke he lead me over the door, and he opened it and lead me inside.

I had seen the room take many forms before now. Most of the time it was used for large parties. The room was now a different then I had ever seen it. It was smaller then I ever had seen it. A large bed now dominated the room; it was made out a dark wood and the mattress was high off the ground. The covers were deep crimson and the whole thing looked very comfortable. There was also a large fire burning in the wall opposite the Bed. The back wall of the room was made almost entirely of glass and I could see that there was a door leading out on t a small balcony.

I walked into the room, only partly aware of Scorpius' hand in mine. It was so warm and comforting in this room. I walked out on the balcony, it was December and it was snowing out but the room seemed to be able to warm the outside it created. I turned into Scorpius and I kissed him, when I did I felt the same light headiness that I had felt when we left the party. He kissed me and we stood there while snow fell around us but didn't touch us. I felt the warmth of the fire on me even though the fire was behind a wall.

I pulled back my face and he let me escape his lips and I asked him something that had been worrying me for the last few moments, ever since I thought about what he had asked the room to give him.

"So, what exactly did you have planed for are alone time." I asked him

He did not answer immediately and looked like he was thinking hard. He pulled a stray hair out of my face and then answered. "I am not going to deny what I would love to happen but, I know you better than that."

He kissed me. I did understand what he meant, but I don't think he understood it fully. I wanted him; I wanted to be as close to him as I could be. But I was worried about what would happen, no matter how long I had liked him or he liked me it had only been a month since that first night. Then there was that first night. I knew it would be only too easy to let my worries leave me and to let my lust take over.

"How long are we staying here?" He asked me, he saw I was thinking hard and I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking.

"All break?" I joked.

"I like that idea, but we do need to get some sleep so not that much longer."

"But there is a bed right here? Can't we just sleep here tonight?" I was a bit confused now.

"You want to sleep here with me." It seemed he was also confused.

"Well yes. I think it might be a good first step. I do want to be with you, and so rather than sleeping together. We why don't we just spent the night here?" I wanted him to understand exactly how I felt. I think he did understand what I meant by that.

"So just to be clear, were going to go sleep in that bed. And in the morning we will sneak back to the tower?" He clarified

"Yes, that is what I mean." I was no panicking because we were both in jeans and sweaters. No one would want to sleep in that, but it was that or underwear and I don't know if I could handle that. But I wanted this so I held out my hand "So would you like to join me?"

I was sure that my worries were evident on my face. His face stayed calm as he put his hand in my and turned to walkover to the bed. When I saw the room again there was something in the opposite corner to where we were. From were I was I saw it was a large back folding screen.

"What is that?" Scorpius asked

I didn't answer him because I was walking over to the screen. When I got around the bed I saw a low table with something folded on top of it. I touched the black stain pajamas and was more amazed at the room then ever before. I looked up at Scorpius and he smirked.

"So I'm going go change behind here, no peaking." I told him.

I took the black silk boxers and tank top and walked behind the screen. I changed quickly trying not to fall over while taking off my cloths. When I was done I walked around the screen. When I did it was to find Scorpius in a pair a black silk pants.

He looked so glorious in the firelight. His bare pale chest was contrasting strongly with the black of the silk. He was looking at me and it was very easy to see he liked the outfit I was wearing. He reached out his hand and I took it. He walked me over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

I sat down on his lap and kissed him, it was a very log and soft kiss. We lay down on the bed and continued the kiss for a long time. We rolled under the covers he held me tight and he kissed my forehead and my nose. I was half asleep so I didn't know if it was real but I thought I heard Scorpius whisper in my ear,

"Rose, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning and almost all of the train ride passed in a bit of a blur. When everything started to become less hazy I was in a compartment with Scorpius Heather and the rest of my family except for James.

I was sad when I had to leave Scorpius in the compartment. Heather passed through the barrier with me. When we reached the muggle side I could immediately see my mum and dad standing in the crowd. I walked to them, my dad gave me a back cracking hug. My mum squeezed my shoulders as dad hugged Hugo and greeted Heather.

My dad started to heard us all to the car. He was always so excited when we came home for the holidays. I got in to the expanded back seat with Heather and Hugo. Mum starting chatting happily about how happy she was that Heater was here and plans for the holidays. Normally it was dad that talks the whole way home, but I didn't really think that mum talking a bit more than normal was anything to worry about.

We got to are house and Heather and I went straight up to my room to put are things away. Also I really wanted to tell Heather what I had gotten up to last night. We started to unpack are things. Mum or dad had expanded the drowse so that Heather would have a place to put her things. I was about to broach the subject of last night when there was a knock at the door.

"Rose it's mum, I have some laundry for you."

"Yeah come on in mum." I called.

She opened the door and walked into the room. Once she was in the room she closed the door. I turned around when I heard the lock click. I peeked a look at Heather she was looking completely confused and a bit worried. I looked back at my mother and try to read the expression on her face. She was not angry but anxious and a bit annoyed.

"You two take a seat, I have to talk to you both." Her voice was calm but a little business like.

We sat on the end of my bed and waited for the telling for whatever it was that we did. She started pacing back and forth across the room, after a few lengths she pulled a letter from her pocket.

"I got a letter for Neville a few weeks ago, I was a little confused when the owl dropped of the letter in the middle of the night when I was making a cup of tea. But when I read the letter I knew why it did. Neville made sure that your father would not be able to read the letter."

She stopped and looked at me. And I knew what she was talking about, she knew.

"By the way you are looking you know that I know your dating Scorpius." She kneeled down next to me and went on. "Now I have no problem with this, he has been a great friend to you all for years, and I'm not so old that I can't look passed his last name. But I have a feeling your dad will not see that, at least or at least not right away."

My stomach had dropped into my shoes. She took my hand. And I just stared at her. All mother were cleaver when it came to knowing her kids. My mother on the other hand was clever when it came to anything and everything. So when it came down to knowing what I was up to she was close to omniscient. After the panic went away I was happy to know that she was not upset with me like I had been afraid she would.

"Mrs. Weasley? Ah I'm taking it you know that I'm dating Albus?" asked Heather.

"Yes Honey I do and I just wanted to let you know I could not be happier for you two."

Heather relaxed a bit. I was now looking at my mom thinking of what to say.

"Thanks for not being upset mum. Just so you know I was paining on telling you, I just wasn't sure how I was going to." I took a pause and I felt a bit childish when I asked. "Can't you just tell Dad he will listen to you?"

My Mum giggled a little at my words. "Rose I would if I thought he would listen, but your father is more likely to listen to you. I think it would be best if you did it tonight. And I know your going to think I'm mad but Scorpius should be here to."

She was right I did think she was mad. Having my father in the same room with my boyfriend when I informed him that he was my boyfriend could only end up one way; me without a boyfriend, and my dad in Azkaban. I tried to talk some sense in to my Mother but she cut me off.

"I have talked this over with Aunt Ginny she will be sending the boys over to have dinner here. You can tell your father what is going during dinner. It's always better to give your dad unpleasant news when he was a full stomach. I will give you some time to let Scorpius know what is going on, and then you can tell your dad. I will be right there with you and I will make sure your Dad doesn't do anything…well…rash."

"But I…" I tried to start but again she stopped me.

"Honey I would never ask you to do something like this if I didn't know it was the right thing. He will want to hear this from you. You know that, you're his baby girl. So you need to put your things away the boys should be coming here in about fifteen minutes so when your done come down stairs."

With that my mother turned around and left the room. I sat on bed for a good two minutes before I jumped up and started running around my room franticly putting things away in random places. Scorpios would be here in about ten minutes and in tonight I would be facing down the storm of anger that would be my dad.

Once everything was put in away I fallowed Heather down Stairs. We sat in the living room where the fireplace was. I sat down on the couch and did my best to try and not scream while Heather held my hand to help to ad keep me clam. It was almost a relief when the fireplace burst into green flames.

Albus was the first one to step out from under the hearth. Heather gave him a quick hug and whispered something in to his ear. Normally I would have been annoyed by this and asked her what she was talking about but I was distracted when Scorpius came out of the fire.

It took all my self-control not to jump in to his arms. Instead I walked over to him, He was looking a bit worried. He looked at me and gave me that little smirk I love.

"So is there any reason your aunt almost throw us into the fire?" he asked me.

"Scorpius my mom knows about us, and so were going to have to tell my dad tonight, she thought it would be best to do it during dinner." I told him.

His body froze and I knew he understood exactly what I meant. He unfroze rather quickly and looked around. Almost like he might be looking for a way to escape. Then he looked backed at me took a deep breath.

"So what's the chance I get killed?" I wanted to kick him forjoking at this moment. But I could not help myself and I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Rose you just saw your mates an hour ago, there not going to come again if you squeeze them to death?" My dad said as he entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At the sound of my fathers voice I jumped away from Scorpius. I tried to look calm as I looked over at my dad. He was walking into the living room my mom there right behind him leading him. Hugo came in right after that. Once everyone was in the room everyone just stood there for a moment until Scorpius broke the silence. "It was very nice of you Mrs. Weasley to invite us over for supper."

With an all to knowing smile my mother said "Thank you Scorpius, you know you are always welcome in this house."

My stomach was doing gymnastics; this night was going to be impossible. My mother seemed to be not aware that I felt like I was going to faint at any second, she just smiled and said.

"Well let's not just stand around lets have dinner I'm guessing you all are hungry after the train ride today."

With out waiting for anyone else to move my mom began to move my father into the kitchen. I looked at Scorpius and then back at Heather and we fallowed my parents into the kitchen.

The table was ready for us; my father had already sat himself at the head of the table. My mother at the other end of the table, and Hugo like the little mammas boy he is sat next to my mom. Now I had a problem because when people came over I sit next to my mother, which would put Heather next to me; and Scorpius next to my father. I tried to make it as normal as possible as I sat next to my father. Heather paused for only a second and sat opposite me. Scorpius sat next to me and Al sat between him and my mother.

Dinner started my mother had made a roast. We passed around the food and filled are plates. Hugo started talking about the quicditch team, which made dinner go by quickly. Only my mother was not interested in the conversation. Dad had played Quicditch when he was in school, so he was very happy to have both his children on the team. It was only when my dad put his fork down is when my mother gave me a meaningful look.

"Rose didn't you have some news to share with us." My mother said.

"Really Rose, what is it did you break a record for number of hours studying?" My dad joked.

At that moment my insides were as heavy as lead. I looked over first at my mother who was smiling warmly at me. Then I quickly glanced at my boyfriend he gave me a smirk. So my dad could not see he moved his hand from his lap to rest on top of my thigh. His hand felt incredibly warm even through my jeans.

"Well dad, it's not about school work. I know you might not like it at first, but I have a boyfriend." I said it as calmly as I could manage.

My dads face just looked confused, then his ears started to turn bright red. He looked over at my mom; she was ready to handle his anger. She mouthed the word "Breath" at him. He took her advice and took a few deep breaths. Before he started talking.

"Your, dating? And who may I ask is this boy who thinks he can date my daughter?"

Scorpius moved his hand away from my leg, and then he raised it like he was in class. "That would be me Mr. Weasley, and I am sorry if I upset you by not talking to you first."

My boyfriend was so brave and so dead. My dads face went redder and then he was off. He turned his face to me.

"Rose go to your room this moment!" Then he moved to Scorpius. "And you! You are not allowed any where near my daughter! Now get out of my home!"

He stood up and pulled my chair back away from the table. I jumped out of my chair and moved backed to the table. Scorpius stood up next to me. My mother also got up and moved to stand in front of us.

"Ron I think you need to calm down" My mom tried to clam my father back down.

"I will not clam down are daughter just told us that see is dating this little ferret." He shouted.

"He is not a ferret! He's my boyfriend!" I was so angry with him I took a step forward.

Scorpius grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back so I was standing next to him.

"He is not your boyfriend and you get your hands off my daughter!" My dad yelled pointing his finger at Scorpius. Now it was Scorpius who took a step forward.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you don't want to hear this but I am dating Rose. And I am NOT my father." He said the last bit very slowly like he was making sure that my dad heard every word of it.

"Rose, go to your room. I have had enough of this." My dad said.

"Dad I will go to my room but I am taking my friends with me. I will leave the door open. Team lets go."

I moved out of the room. Scorpius moved with me, and I heard the three others getting up from the table. I didn't look back until I got to my room. When I did it was to turn into Scorpius's arms. Heather, Al, and Hugo walked into the room and then sat on my bed.

Down stair I could hear my parents fighting. After a while my dad seem to calm down because it became impossible to make out what they were saying. Once that happened I moved away from Scorpius.

He took me by my hand and we joined the rest of my friends on the bed. Al was holding heather in his lap at the head of the bed. Hugo was lying across the end of the bed looking pretty bored with everything. I just sat next to Scorpius as he held my hand in his lap

We sat there for a while, and then we heard my parents coming up the stairs. They were not talking so I didn't know what was going to happen next. The door was open so when I heard them reach my door I looked up to see my parents standing there, both of them looking completely calm.

"Rose I wanted to ask you if you would speak to me alone" My dad asked me.

"As long as it is just talking, but if I is alright I would like Scorpius to stay."

My dad took a deep breath and then answered. " Fine, well then everyone we meet you back down in the kitchen for pudding in a very minutes."

Everyone else got up and left. They moved slowly out of the room and then down the stairs. Mom was the last one to leave; she gave me a smile and then fallowed the rest downstairs.

When they all were gone I looked over at my dad. He was looking nervous and he was looking at his feet. I just wanted him to say what he was going to say. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I just wanted it over with. He looked up and I knew he was about to start in.

"First your mother has filed me in on how long this," he gestured with his hand at us. "Has been going on. First of Rose I am not happy that you didn't tell me when you decided to start dating. You know I don't like the idea that your dating but I do know that if I try to do anything to stop you your going to fight me tooth and nail and I don't want you to do something that might be dangerous."

I was impressed at my dad right now. He had listened to my mother and was talking sense. "Dad thanks you for understanding, but I don't think I would have done anything dangerous."

My Dad chuckled "Really Rose, What about the time when you were seven and you wanted a broom for Christmas. Your Mother and me both told you that you were still till young. So what did you do you broke into the shed and stole my broom and you got about ten feet off the ground and fell off and broke your arm."

I felt my ears and face glow red as my Dad reminded me of one of my more stubborn moves. "Okay, there was that. But I am not that stubborn anymore."

At that both my Dad and Scorpius starting laughing, I shoved Scorpius away and glared at the pair. Scorpius rapped his arms around me and did his best to stop laughing.

"Well then you two." Apparently Scorpius putting his arms around me was a bit much for my Dad. "Well I am not all that happy that you two are dating but Scorpius you have a been friend to her. So lets just go back down stairs and there we can talk about the new rules in this house."

"new rules?" I asked my dad.

"Yes new rules, just a few new guide lines since you have decided your going to date."

It seemed fare. So I didn't argue. I stood up and walked over to my dad, and gave him a big hug. "I love you Dad." My dad hugged me back and then bent down to look me in the eye.

"As long as you're happy I will accept this. But if hurts you tell me and I will take care of it."

"Dad, I am not going to let you sick the Auror Department on my boyfriend."

"Just keep it in mind." With that my Dad walked me down the stairs Scorpius fallowing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next few days at home past quickly. Sadly after that night I did not get another chance to spend time with Scorpius. Not that if he came over I would have gotten any real alone time with him. The new rules that were in place made sure of that, (and really there was just one rule) No being alone with Scorpius.

Christmas Eve was always spent with my mother, father, and brother. It was never a big production or anything; it was just a night that was spent together as a family. Mom would have us all watch a Muggle Christmas movie, and dad would play chess, never letting anyone else win. Still it was fun to try and beat him.

This year was no different. Heather joined in and seemed to really enjoy watching Muggle Christmas movie. Also she played chess against my dad, she did her best but she ended up losing in less than five minutes. I went to bed that night more excited about Christmas then I could remember being in years. The reason was of course was that I was going to see Scorpius the next day.

When I woke up on Christmas morning the first thing I heard my mothers voice knocking on the door telling me to get up and get ready to leave for the Barrow; I just wanted to go back sleep. I turned over on to my side and closed my eyes. The light from the window was bright. I moved my hand under pillow, my intent was pulling my pillow over my face. But when my hand reached under I felt something, it was a present.

The idea of sleep left me immediately. I grabbed the small package and sat straight up. I must have been noisy because Heather sat up and looked over at me from her bed. She blinked sleep out her eyes looking confused. Then I saw her eyes move down to my hands and then began to laugh.

I ignored her and looked down at my present. It was flat and rectangle, it was rapped in green paper and gold ribbon. My best guess it was some kind of book. There was no note on it. I ripped open the gift and found myself holding a small book of crossword puzzles. I smiled and I opened it to the cover to find a note.

_Rose, _

_I hope these help you if you have another sleepless night, and you are unable to find me. _

_Scorpius _

I laughed and closed the book. Now I looked back over at Heather. She had now moved to the end of her bed where she also had a present. It was from her parents. Heather ripped the paper of the large box. She pulled out several new shirts and a new pair of pants. There was also a new set of earrings. At the bottom of the box Heather pulled out a letter from her parents. She read it for a few minutes a smile growing on her face. When she was done she folded the letter and put it on top of her presents and looked over at me.

"So it looks like you got a little something from Scorpius, what is it?"

I grind "It's a book of crossword puzzles, we were solving one the night we kissed."

"Wow. He can be a real sap sometimes can't he? Well if it makes you happy."

"He does. Looks like you got a nice haul from your parents."

"Yeah, they wrote they miss me and they hope I am having fun. So we got to get moving to leave for your grandparents?

"Yeah you know my mother, she always has to be right on time for everything." I said as I rolled my eyes.

With that we started to get ready. We took showers and got dressed. Heather decided to wear a red blouse and the dark jeans that were in her box of presents. I wore a green v-neck blouse that I had got as a present last Christmas. Like normal the house was hectic and my mother was bossing my dad trying to get him to move faster.

Ten minutes before eleven we were all standing by the fireplace. We all were feed, showered and Mom just pronounced use acceptable for the day. So with that we began to floo to the Barrow. Hugo went first, then Heather then it was my turn. I tossed a handful of powder into the flames and called out "The Barrow!" With that I was sucked spinning to my dads childhood home.

When I stopped spinning I stepped out in to a very familiar kitchen. It was warm and small, with a large wooden table that took up most of the room. Before I could take in the whole room I was caught up in a tight embrace. I knew it was nana Molly, I could tell by both the sweet homey smell and how I felt I was being squeezed to death. Before I lost any feeling in my body she let go. She kept her hands on my shoulder and moved back to look at me.

"Let my have a look at you, Ah you are growing up just as quickly as your father did. Sprouting up a few inches every few moths. And what's this I heard about you and that Scorpius boy? You are just like mum, your are. You have been friends with him for years and now this. Well at least he is a sweet boy."

Of course nana Molly would know everything by know. She was the sweetest woman in the world, though you would never want to try and cross her. Behind me my parents had arrived. Nana moved me so they could move out of the fireplace. As she moved me I could see around the room uncle George and aunt Angelina and their family were sitting around the kitchen. I looked back at Nana.

My dad moved forward in-between Nana and me. "Marry Christmas Mum, so did Ginny and Harry beat us here?

"No, Ginny and Harry and the kids are not here. And Teddy and Vicky said they were going to come instead of going to France to visit Fluer's family." Nana answered.

Just as Nana finished talking the fire turned green once more and two people stepped out of the fireplace. One was a beautiful blond woman; the other was a man with blue hair. His hair matched the women's dark blue eyes perfectly. They were my cousin Victoire and Uncle Harry's godson Teddy.

"Victoire, Teddy!" Nana squealed and moved on to hug and talk to the newcomers.

It was always a special time when Teddy and Victoire were there. Since I could remember they had always been joined at the hip. Two years ago during the summer they got married. The first year they were married they stayed home during the holidays. Also with such a large extended family on both sides they had a lot of different places to choice from.

After all the hugging and catching up was done everyone started to settle into the day. Nana molly started cooking with my mother and my aunt Angelina and Victoire. Uncle George and my dad started talking about the joke shop. Teddy joined them in the study where grandpa Weasley was talking a nap.

I sat down at the table with Heather and Hugo. Roxanna was there so it was good to catch up with her and talk Quicditch. Fred Jr. also joined us, her was on the house team when he was at school. He graduated the same year as Victoire, so I sadly never got to play on the house team together.

Just as the talk of quicditch was starting to slow the fire glowed green one more. It was James; he stepped in to the kitchen and like the rest of the family was immediately was hugged by Nana Molly. He talked to her like normal, and it seemed like he was a little better. That seemed to end when Albus came through the fire. When Nana moved on to Albus James gave use a small wave (which was a major improvement) and moved into the living room.

Nana hugged and kissed Albus and was just saying how happy she was for him and Heather when Scorpius came though the fire. I found myself running to the fire and pretty much jumping in to Scorpius's arms. I heard a few giggles and I let go of him and let Nana welcome him. Lilly soon joined us, and then Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Once everyone had been welcomed and wished a merry Christmas Ginny joined in helping Nana cook dinner.

The kitchen soon became very crowded and the table was needed to hold the food. So the rest of the cousins and me moved in to the living room. I never knew the barrow any other way but my dad told me that when my mother was pregnant with me my dad and his brothers and sister added on several rooms to the Barrow. This was one of the many rooms they added. It was a huge living room, it was large enough that about twenty-five people could gather and feel comfortable.

James was sitting at the end of the room, flipping trough some old quicditch magazines. He looked up when we entered the room and then rolled his eyes before he returned to his ignoring us. Fred was the only one who didn't know what had gone down the last couple of months. Everyone was starting to sit down clearing drawing lines between everyone and James. This seemed to peak an interest in Fred, and he broke the silence.

"Okay there seems to be something that I am missing."

Everyone looked at each other. I had taken a seat on a old love seat next to Scorpius looked at him he didn't seem to know what to say. That appeared to the case with everyone. Fred looked around the room and then looked back at James, who had stopped his reading.

"So James What did you do? That captain's badge going to your head?"

Fred had said it in a joking tone but it had seemed to be that final straw for James, because he began to talk.

"Fred if you want some answers I would ask the happy love birds. You see it seems that I mistook a drunken kiss for something more. But I guess after giving her private practice, flirting and helping her out with studying for tests for the past year. Well it just does not seem to be enough for her to see that I have had a crush on her for a pretty long time. Still I guess it was my fault and I deserved to get punch in the face by my brother."

Everyone sat in silence not seeming to know what to do. This was the first time anyone of us had heard James say anything about what happened in the locker room. Fred was the only one who was standing and he was just looking back and forth between James and Heather and Albus who sat next to each other. It took me by surprise when it was Heather got up of the couch and moved over to stand in front of James.

"James if had know you liked me I would have never kissed you that night. But I didn't and I mean it when I say I'm sorry for hurting you. You area brilliant captain and a great friend; I'm sorry." Heather finished and waited.

James looked at her then he stood up and gave Heather a brief hug. I could just hear him mutter, "I'm sorry" back at her. While that happened Al had gotten up. James and Heather broke apart, and the brothers faced each other. I thought that someone was going to get punched in the face, but I was wrong.

In true stubborn Weasley fashion they didn't say a word. They gave each other a quick hug. When they broke apart they gave each other a few playful punches to each other's arms.

"So is that it? Everything is going to be fine now? Well that's not fair I didn't even get to see a decent fight." Fred joked as he took a seat on the couch.

The boys looked down at the cousin and then back at each other. I saw the glint in there eyes for a split second. Then at the same moment they both pounced on Fred. Everyone started laughing, even the three boys were laughing as they were having a fun-wrestling match on the floor.

After the wrestling match died away it began to really feel like Christmas. James even suggested a snowball fight, boys vs. girls. When I pointed out that the girls were out numbered James agreed that if I could find another girl to play that would be fine. I had an idea, I told the boys to meet us out in the yard. When they had left I went into not the kitchen, but the study.

"Teddy could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Rose? Are those Potter boys up to something?" Teddy said and joined me in the living room.

I explained my plan, which was brilliantly simple, and something Teddy had done before. Teddy was to morph in to a Victoire look a like. And since it was winter and it was getting dark meant that he just had to change his hair and were her jacket. He agreed with a laugh and we joined the boys out in the garden.

The snowball fight was massacre. With "Victoire" leading us we crushed the boys. To keep the secret Teddy left the garden a few minutes before the rest of us, with an excuse "she" needed to get back to helping cook dinner. When we reached the kitchen Teddy (back to his normal appearance) was sitting at the table talking to Nana about his work in the Auror department. I laughed a little to myself and I sat down next to Teddy to listen his stories.

With nineteen people at the barrow dinner was served in the family room. The couches and armchairs were transfigured in to two long tables and chairs. I sat between Scorpius and Heather along on side of the table. Dinner past and everyone stuffed themselves with the amazing dinner Nana had prepared. When everyone had eaten and had their fill, Teddy stood up from table and called for all are attention.

"So first I wanted to that Nana and Arthur for hosting this dinner, and second I wanted to share with you some news. This next time next Christmas there is going to be another person joining us." Teddy said and then looked down at Victoire.

Nana naturally was the first to say something. "Your pregnant!" She got up and hugged Victoire and Teddy. I looked over to Uncle Harry he was already heading over to where teddy was standing. Teddy's face was beaming as Harry embraced him. Uncle Harry was the closet thing to a father Teddy had growing up, so it must have been like the news of a grandchild to Harry and Ginny.

With the news of the tiny Lupin on the way the night ended in celebration. Everyone was ecstatic for the young couple. Around ten things started to clam down and everyone started to say their goodbyes. Uncle George and family were the first to leave. While everyone else made there way to the kitchen to say there far wells, and get ready to leave Scorpius took my hand and pulled me to a pulled me out the back door to the small garden. The garden was frozen over, and the snow was over two feet deep, and looked like a painting.

"So I never got to ask did you like your present this morning?" Scorpius asked as he pulled me in to a tight hug.

I giggled into his shoulder "Yes it was very sweet, are you going to help me solve them if I need help?"

It was nice to have a few minutes alone. We didn't say much more after the laugh about the crosswords. Mainly we just stood there in each other's arms. We weren't going to see each other again this break. The train would be leaving back to school in a week, on New Years Eve. He kissed my forehead and then moved to my nose and then he kissed me on the lips. I almost forgot where I was but he broke the kiss off and smiled at me.

"I'm going to miss this, to bad your Dad cares about you." he gave me another kiss on my nose. "Your starting to get frozen, I should take you back inside, but I just want to keep you here."

"I do to, but just think of how good it will be to see each other on the train." I said in to his chest. He was right though I wast really dressed for being outdoors.

We stayed like that for a few minutes later. I heard my mom call out the back door that I had two minutes until my dad would be coming out to join us. So we said are goodbyes and made are way to the kitchen and joined everyone again. Lilly was getting in to the fire when we entered. It was hard to watch as he got in to the fire and went back to the Potters. The day had been one of the best Christmas's I had ever spent. But I guess all good things must come to an end.


End file.
